The present invention generally relates to the field of preventing and/or treating inflammatory and infectious disorders, in particular by boosting the endogenous antimicrobial defences. One embodiment of the present invention is the use of B. longum NCC2705 (deposit number CNCM I-2618) for use in the treatment or prevention of disorders related to the immune system including infections.